American application US 2002/0194145A1 describes a method and system for financing the construction of a renewable energy-generating facility.
This application discloses a method for financing the energy generating facility by dividing the facility into attributes such as rights and interests in and to energy. A method of purchasing a price for these attributes with the purpose of selling the attributes is disclosed in the application.